Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening
by CaptainSkittlez
Summary: The demon sons of Sparda... The evil tower of Hell... One brother's goal to save the other, from his worst enemy... himself. An indepth novilisation of DMC3, with a twist in the story. Chapter two up.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue : The Legend Of Sparda**

You've heard of it, haven't you? The Legend of Sparda? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it.

Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world.

But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I didn't believe in it, I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed.

How do I know? Well, I met the sons of Sparda; both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins; these two battled each other fiercely like archenemies. It seemed as if they derived some twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting.

But in the end…only one was left standing…

(A/N: Yes it's pathetically short. Yes it is a direct rip of the words of Lady at the opening of the game, but bare with me people, this is just the Epilogue. Next chapter will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Crazy Party

The phone rang from the front room, and Dante sighed heavily. Damn it was too early for him to be getting phone calls. He groaned and kicked open the bathroom door, walking down the short distance to his office door. This too was kicked aside as the tall demon-hunter stalked into his office, his hands rushing back and forth across his hair trying to dry it. He smiled as he saw that the pizza from last night was still sitting on his desk. He walked over and stared at the fallen chair, slipping his foot under the arm rest. He kicked it up, the wooden seat flipping into the air, before landing perilously on one leg. He dropped into it even as it was still righting itself from its sky-wards journey.

He swung his feet high, and slammed them down on his desk, the phone jerking off its receiver and flying in the air as his chair had. He stretched out his hand, the phone landing n his outstretched palm which he slowly and diligently brought to his ear. He scoffed and said,

"Sorry, not open for business yet."

He flipped the phone and it landed on the receiver with a gentle _clink _before the demon hunter gave another scoff. He reached out for his cold pizza scooping the box up and sitting it on his lap. He looked about his 'office', smiling at his pool table and his jukebox. The only things that remained from his old house, where… 'No,' he decided, 'best not to think on that.' His eyes fixed on the picture of a beautiful blond woman on his desk.

"I haven't even picked a name for this joint… and already I'm getting calls…"

Dante Sparda was just out of his teens, striking the big 2-0 only a few days previous. His brother was the same, but being the polar opposite of Dante's youthful, cockiness was acting more like his was hitting thirty. Even out of his teens, Dante had a physique most guys would die for, and in a different meaning the ladies would to. Dante smiled and lifted a piece of pizza to his mouth, taking a bite out of it and staring at his feet.

His thick black boots were unzipped down the front and his brown, baggy combats flowed over the top of them. He looked scruffy and untidy at just about all times, but he didn't really care. His shoulder length silver hair was well kept, but left simply to hang about his shoulders rather than be styled in any way.

The door to his office clicked open, and Dante looked up throwing the pizza box back to the desk and looking at the man who had just entered his office. The man was bald and tanned but had an ugly birthmark running up the side of his face. It took Dante a moment to realise, but the 'birthmark' as he mistook it for really was running up the side of his face; flowing below the surface of his skin. Dante glared at two-mismatched eyes but could sense nothing wholly demonic within the man.

"You a customer too? Well, if you wanna use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilets in the back."

The man ignored Dante's comment and Dante frowned. Dante hated being ignored almost as much as he hated people talking more than him. He swung his feet off the desk and leaned back on his chair, watching the strange customer.

The man walked up towards Dante, tracing the side of the pool table with one long finger as he walked towards him. There was something really weird about the guy, even if there was nothing demonic about him. 'Heh, I've met some fucked up folks, and most haven't even been demons,' Dante thought with a smirk.

"Are you Dante…? Son of Sparda?"

This caught Dante's ears. He sat forwards a little, a frown furrowing on his brows. How in the name of Hell did this… guy know Dante's name, and further more, that he was Sparda's son? Dante had kept his true identity an absolute secret, building up his life as Dante Kristofferson, telling all that he was Canadian. He frowned more this time.

"Where did you hear that?"

The man had stopped in front of Dante's desk now. Dante's glared up at him, wanting no more than to stand up and expel this weirdo from his shop right now. But first things were first…

"From your brother…"

Ah… Things fell into place in Dante's mind now. Vergil Sparda, the cold and collected twin brother of Dante. Dante hadn't seen Vergil in at least a year now, ever since the anniversary of their mother's death. Dante and Vergil didn't get along as much as they did before, but things were demanded of the devil-twins by each other. One was visiting Mom's grave, every year without fail.

The man was eying his amulet and smirked a rather evil looking smirk. Dante detested this kinda freak walking about in general, let alone in his shop. The man's fingers traced across Dante's desk, just as Dante was about to stand up.

"He sent this… invitation for you. Please accept it"

The man flipped the desk up, but Dante had been waiting on something happening. He flipped with it, soaring high into the sky as the table crashed against the back of the room. Dante landed on it moments after, catching his falling gun as it fell through the air.

His finger snapped the hammer back on Ivory as he swept it over the room once, looking for the mysterious figure, who had vanished. Dante let out a sigh of anger and jumped down from his place on the table, holding out his hand. The pizza box landed on it and the pieces of pizza followed. Dante stuffed his white custom magnum handgun down the back of his pants, and with his free hand grabbed the slice of pizza he had tried starting before the weirdo interrupted him.

"Invitation, huh?"

He lifted it above his open mouth, tilting back his silver topped head and lowering the slice down to its inevitable doom of Dante's open mouth. He barely got it into his mouth, when demon portals erupted around him to the sounds of tinkling glass and Dante was helpless as six sickles slammed into his body. He grunted as his blood oozed from his numerous wounds. He bit down on the pizza in his mouth and lowered his hand, just as one of the demon's glanced at his hand. His fist smashed into its face, sending the hapless scum across his shop, its stony mask landing on his hand.

He twirled it, allowing it to spin on his finger. He walked forwards, causing most the demon's to let go of their sickles as he did so. One hung on, dumbfounded, but Dante's foot slammed into his face sending him flying at his fellows, the skull thrown back at them.

He marched over to the jukebox, his walking slightly stiff due to having numerous cold blades pierced through his body. He stopped before the jukebox, the demons attentively following him, unsure of what to do. He tore one of the sickle's from his chest, and threw it far out at the fan, which fell on some of the demons.

Suddenly, Dante's hand flew into the air, forefinger extended, a cocky grin on his features, and the demon's behind him took a few steps back, startled. Dante's grinned at their fear and shouted,

"This party's getting' crazy! Let's rock!"

His finger pressed the button for one of his favourite tracks, Get On Top by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. It didn't start, and Dante frowned, his finger slamming into the button twice more. He shrugged and half turned, before spinning back to his jukebox and slamming his fist down on it. Electricity sparked, and the song started. Dante's boot started tapping on the floor and he heard the demon behind him lurch forwards.

He put his pizza in his mouth and swung back, slamming the sickle in his left arm directly into the face of the first demon. He brought his left arm back around, and the blade slid free of his arm, the wounds closing over instantly. The demon dropped, reduced to nothing but dust.

His foot rose up, catching a leaping demon in the chest, and dragging it down to the floor, where he brutally kicked its face in. His right arm was up next, catching a third demon in the neck and then pulling itself free of the blade dug into it. He pulled his pizza from his mouth, now reduced to a crust and discarded it with a quick throw. He spun, throwing his foot behind him and catching a demon's face which he proceeded to drag across the floor with ease, before kicking up into the air. He let out an elated 'Woohoo' and kicked a fourth Hell-Pride across the room into the wall. He bent down, and a sickle went through the air where he was moments before. His fingers gripped Ivory and he pulled the gun out of his pants and proceeded to defy gravity, throwing his body back to avoid another vicious cut, twirling Ivory about his fingers and causing sparks to fly as the twin pieces of metal clashed.

Dante stuck his gun in the fiend's mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing it into billions of tiny sand particles. He grinned and kicked another demon, pushing it down to its back, where he leapt on it and kicked off across his office surfing his enemy. He scooped up Ebony and began firing the twin guns, bullets blasting across his office and blowing up the various Pride's that had chosen to invade his office. He finished his ride on the demon, flipping off it and allowing it to collide painfully with the wall. He grinned and delivered a kick to another Pride, shooting it with the duel guns. He spun his guns, pointing Ebony out, firing two successive shots at a demon. The first blew it out of existence, the second slammed into the hilt of another's weapon. He grinned and back-flipped, landing on the edge of his pool table, hard, causing it the flip onto its end and the balls to all go sailing through the air.

Dante stood as the harmlessly sailed by, raising Ivory to blast a bullet into the cue ball, which proceeded to smash into every other ball, and send three prides to their maker. He twirled Ebony, firing a shot off to the side, which struck the hilt of his great bastard sword Rebellion. It was the only keep-sake Dante had left of his now gone father, and as it sailed through the air Dante was so glad to have it. He turned on heel and sliced outwards with the sword, cutting his precious pool table in half, as well as the Hell-Pride, who was stupid enough to be standing behind it. He kicked the top half off at another Pride, crushing its body and the lower half followed slamming into another.

Dante turned and surveyed his shop as more demons burst into existence about him, including some Hell-Lust's. He shook his head and shouldered Rebellion, addressing no one in particular as the song ended.

"The end? Don't bet on it."

Dante turned and faced the Hell-Prides and Lust's that had filled his office, and swung Rebellion round at his enemies. The first caught the silver blade in his face, and Dante brought the blade about with the demon still on it and threw the demon through the air into another. He blocked a vicious upper cut with a sickle and slammed Ebony into the demon's face, blowing it away. His sword slipped into the chest of a Lust and he yanked it out, destroying its body. He kicked another Hell Lust, which burst out of the door for his shop, and Dante back-flipped as another sickle shot underneath his flying body.

He landed and Rebellion removed the head of the offending demon. He grinned and twirled his sword, slamming it into another demon as it charged at him, and blocking two descending sickles. His fingers gripped the first Pride's neck and he crushed them together, the windpipe crushing too. His hand caught the sickle deftly and slammed the blade into the second Pride's face.

Dante twirled and the last Pride collapsed as he sat down on the end of his destroyed pool table, twirling Rebellion between his fingers. He looked at the door, and saw more Hell's were gathering outside. He snatched up his coat and slammed his guns into the holsters on its back, and threw the gun over his shoulder. He glared at the door, and raised his foot, slamming it into the door.

"Look's like this is gonna be on hell of a party!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Blood Link

_Bludgeon the devil's like an iron hammer…_

Dante kicked open the door, the twin doors lying across the ruined road to smash into a crashed school bus. He stepped out and walked down the stairs, stepping towards the demon's that had taken refuge on the other side of the road. He glared at them looked back behind him at what had been his shop for only a few days. There were holes in the ceiling, the walls, the pillars supporting his door-arch were cracked and there were no longer any windows in his shop. He glared and his shoulders sagged at the sight.

"Damn it! You guy's totally wrecked my shop! And I haven't even named it yet! You're gonna pay for that…"

He turned and faced them, his most menacing glare on his features. His coat was still over his shoulder and he stared at them, watching as they swayed on the spot, unsure of whether to stop forwards and die or wait and die. He huffed, and threw Rebellion high into the air, swinging his coat around as he did so.

He twirled it around his person, wielding it as if it were a pair of nunchaku and finally punched his fists down the sleeves and standing with his arms outstretched. His coat flapped behind him and settled down at his ankles. The demon's still looked troubled on weather or not to attack, but a few stepped forwards.

Dante's had shot up, causing the Hell-Pride's to leap back in shock as he caught Rebellion, and swung the sword down in front of himself. The demon's glared and began to step forwards spurred on by Dante's sheer self-pride at his entrance.

Suddenly, he sniffled. The demons, confused, watched in mild fascination as Dante's sniffled and moved his nose about. Suddenly, he sneezed and the arch over the doorway of his shop collapsed in on itself.

It seemed the young demon hunter had snapped at this, as he turned and stared at it. His eyes were alight with pure rage and it seemed that he would indeed destroy the demons if they so much as looked at him wrong.

He turned to face them, lifting his sword and pointing it at each Hell-Pride and Hell-Lust that had gathered. They, in response, raised their sickles and made hissing noises to combat the demon-hunter's rage. He grinned suddenly, catching them by surprise.

"I hope you all have enough to cover all of this."

And then he was on them. Rebellion danced through the Prides, its sweeping blows not stopping for their ethereal embodiments as if they weren't even there. His elbow snapped up, taking a Hell-Lust by surprise and sending him down with the force of a falling boulder to meet the ground.

Ebony and Ivory sang a song of death as Dante twisted amongst the ranks of Sin's and blasted them back to hell with their demon enhanced strength. The demons were blown back, their forms either shattering into dust or being smashed into it as they stuck the various obstacles that now littered the once clean…ish streets.

Amongst the demons appeared what Dante first thought was a statute of a skeletal man wearing a bulbous sack of orange goo on his back. Dante frowned and pointed Ebony and Ivory at it, causing it jerk towards. The 'sack' on his back began to glow and Dante threw himself back twirling gracefully through the air, his guns raising above his head as he pointed them at the sack.

His fingers clenched the triggers, duel .357 calibre rounds bursting into the sack. A massive explosion took place throwing the surrounding demons to the floor as mere piles of dust, which were quickly whisked away in the wind.

Dante paused for a moment, grinning until he heard an unearthly giggle behind him. He twirled on heel and aimed Ebony high at the building before him. _Shadows_ were dancing around, a skeletal visage beneath them, wearing them as a cloak as the reaper of the seven sins leaped down at Dante.

He threw himself backwards; the deadly scythe sailed across the air above him, a faint whip like sound resounding from it. The demon hunter threw himself round Ebony and Ivory blasting demon-enhanced lead at the visage of death. Every time a bullet got close, he would evaporate into mere shadow, leaving them harmless. Dante shrugged as he came in for another sweep, his left foot smashing into the skull.

Shocked, the demon stumbled before Rebellion smashed across its bony chest twice. It disappeared before him, but quickly Dante spun and thrust outwards even as the demon was forming. It pounded itself into Rebellion, which Dante tugged and swung. The demon dropped and it's wicked scythe tried to take Dante's legs from under him.

A back flip stopped this plan and Dante landed crouched before the figure, inches from its face. It hissed something demonic and a look of rage and horror crossed Dante's face.

"What was that about my mother?"

The demon blinked, confused, until Dante's face smashed into his skull, its permanent grin broken by the loss of its front teeth. Ebony slammed into the skull and the trigger was pulled without some witty catchphrase.

The reaper was bounced across the road into the school bus and Dante twirled, lifting Ivory, and pointed both gun's at it, even as it was leaping from building to building to flee from Dante's wrath.

Dante twirled the gun, holstering stepped forwards and staring upwards. In the midst of the city, now stood a massive tower, stretching almost five hundred feet into the sky, its top surrounded by cloud, barely visible. But Dante didn't need site.

"It's been a whole year since we last met… Where does the time go?"

He stepped forwards, walking down 66 Avenue towards a strip-club he frequented until recent events like the appearing of a massive tower right in front of it. He spread out his arms, as if welcoming a hug and shouted at the tower.

"I guess you got some fun planned for me, right Vergil?"

His voice echoed into the night.

* * *

_Open the iron-soul gate that locks the tower from the mortal realm_

Vergil's fingers danced across the hilt of his sword, his fingers playing a slow dance over the pommel of the katana-blade which once belonged to Vergil's demonic father, Sparda. His cold eyes glared at the wall before him, as he allowed the puzzle to play across his mind.

He ran a hand through his hair, sweeping his sweaty locks back across his head and causing them to stick out at odd, spiked angles which never-the-less looked perfectly acceptable on the half-demon.

Vergil looked down at his boots, noticing the blood on them. He shook his head, glancing behind him to the great silver-blue alter that had allowed Vergil this far into raising Temen-Ni-Gru. Upon the alter lay a figure dressed in white robes, which had stained with the blue blood of the immortal… well, semi-immortal.

"How did it feel, Michael? To have Yamato, sword of Sparda, pierce your heart? For an angle, an archangel," he corrected himself, with a sly grin, "You disappoint me."

The frozen body did not reply, though Vergil hadn't expected it to either. Turning back to the puzzle, Vergil allowed his cold hands to play across the demonic face or the guardian Sparda had killed to seal this medium between the two worlds.

"I need in. Open the gates or I'll come down to hell and drag you out, cur…"

His fingers snapped the skull, and the blue orb fell form it. Vergil picked it up in curiosity and felt seven scores of pain wrack his body. He was viciously jerked into a standing position and thrusting his mind elsewhere. He felt the cold, clammy hands gripping his heart… and then he fought back.

Though half-demon, Vergil was an awesome force to be reckoned with and this simple parlour trick had no effect on him. The entity which had tried so hard to bury itself deep into Vergil was thrust out unexpectedly and saw the demon-son of Sparda before it.

"Can I help you, cursed one?"

Vergil's voice dripped in sarcasm and simple blatant anger. He controlled it, however, manoeuvring it into the back of his mind, and his cold blue eyes focused on the demon once more.

Nothing from you, half-breed. Except perhaps to open _your_ gate, spawn of Sparda.

Vergil grinned, and held out his gloved hand. The brilliant face manoeuvred into his grasp, and screamed as he grappled with it. Its energy was torn from it, it's 'life' taken by Vergil Sparda.

"I think not, cur."

Vergil stood, and his arms reached out wide as his body glowed with a light blue hue. His form shimmered for a moment, no longer showing a man of perfect physique but a demon, its head resembling that of a hammer headed shark. Its body was plated in blue scale mail, and two large leathery blue wings reached out behind it.

Suddenly, it all stopped as he became his normal self, a smile on his exasperated features. He grinned and slammed his fingers down on the doorway, crumbling it. He stepped through, his subordinate Arkham, two steps behind him.

The two stepped onto the tower as it burst to life in the middle of the city. I shot skywards, Arkham grabbing onto the bell that was nearest to him. He stared at the unphased Vergil with envy and anger.

"Did he have it?"

Arkham smiled at this, righting himself and taking his place just behind the half-demon. He held his book in his hands, clutching it as a priest does a bible. He looked over in the direction of the blue clad demon.

"Of course. After all, it is the only memento left of the mother you both lost."

"And yet," Vergil cut in swiftly, "He has no idea of its true power."

Arkham just snorted a little, telling Vergil that Arkham believed that Dante would need a Post-It to remind him that he was a demon-hunter. Or perhaps even a tattoo.

Dante's voice reined up at them from down below in the city, causing Vergil to step forwards more willing to embrace his brother than harm him. He resigned instead for a murmur of his name.

"…Dante…"

Vergil gripped Yamato, looking forward to sparring with his brother again. Though this time it may be to the death. So be it, as long as Vergil got the power to overthrow Mundus and protect that which mattered most. He sighed to himself as the foolish demon, so easily defeated by Dante, landed, begging for mercy and the chance to retry his task.

Vergil stalked away, the demon following, chatting into his ear. It was almost too much for him to bear remaining in his human form. Yamato burst from the sheath, dancing out behind him in swift manoeuvres too fast for the human eye. He twirled the sword, running it along his cloak and cleaning from it the dusty blood of the demon. He paused, smiled and slammed the katana home in its sheath, walking away.

Behind him, the demon exploded at his power, speed and sheer anger. The mortal realm always did bring out Vergil's nastier side.

* * *

(A/N : **Anonymous: **thanks for pointing that out. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Warp Liquia Obscura:** thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too

**BladeMaster16: **Pleaseed you enjoy, and thanks for the review.

And remember! **Reviews Love Next Chapter**


End file.
